


Det där är då ingen måne

by kjnoren



Category: GÄRDESTAD Ted - Works, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death Star, Filk, Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, The Force, that's no moon
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: The finale of Star Wars (1977) set to a song of sad love.





	Det där är då ingen måne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jag vill ha en egen måne](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495604) by Kenneth Gärdestad and Ted Gärdestad. 



Du har då aldrig trott på Kraften,  
det passar inte för en karl.  
Efter att de gått fram med kvasten,  
finns inga Jedi kvar.

Du tror du vet hur allt ska vara,  
du vet när allting passar sig.  
Utom när jag ska förklara,  
hur Kraften kan nå dig.

Det där är då ingen måne, det är en rymdstation;  
den skjuter oss i bitar om en stund.  
Men den har en liten ränna, som går till dess fusion,  
du prickar den om Kraften din är sund.

Du flyger nu runtkring Dödsstjärnan,  
och alla vänner de skjuts ned.  
Vi når aldrig fram till kärnan,  
När Vader oss bestred.

Använd Kraften som i dig spirar,  
och datorn stäng nu och frångå.  
Man rår ej för att hoppet sinar,  
när man har mist R2.

Det där är då ingen måne, det är en rymdstation;  
den skjuter oss i bitar om en stund.  
Men den har en liten ränna, som går till dess fusion,  
du prickar den om Kraften din är sund.

Det där är då ingen måne, det är en rymdstation;  
den skjuter oss i bitar om en stund.  
Men den har en liten ränna, som går till dess fusion,  
du prickar den om Kraften din är sund.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on and to the tune of "Jag vill ha en egen måne" by Ted Gärdestad. It fused with the Swedish translation of Obi-Wan Kenobi's classic line "That's no moon… it's a space station" from the first Star Wars movie.
> 
> First published 23 March 2016.


End file.
